


If We Just Breathe

by AbsorbingMisery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsorbingMisery/pseuds/AbsorbingMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships take patience, communication and effort. Just don't forget to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, this came to me the other day while I was mowing the lawn. I was listening to music and a song I used to listen to quite often played, and immediately this fic was in my head. It's short, just enough to express some emotions and to get it out of my system. :)
> 
> The fic is based off the song "Breathe" by Michelle Branch. Give it a listen if you haven't.

 

 **-Lexa-**  

 ~

_I’ve been driving for an hour just talking to the rain. You say I’ve been driving you crazy and it’s keeping you away._

I turn to look at you, the sun lighting up the side of your face as it tries to break free of the clouds holding it back. Your arm is propped up on the door as you lean against your head against your hand, staring out into the distance.

The space between us has been growing lately and I’m aware that’s more my fault than yours. It’s hard for me to open up, even to you, someone I love with every fiber of my being. Perhaps that’s what terrifies me. I’m so invested in you and yet, I’m worried you will eventually leave me, unable to wait for me to be ready to share my inner most secrets with you.

_So just give me one good reason; tell me why I should stay, cause I don’t want to waste another moment saying things we never meant to say._

“If you can’t open up, maybe we shouldn’t keep at this. I’m not Costia, Lexa. I will never hurt you like she did!” – I can hear your voice replaying in my head, your voice tired and angry, tinged by sadness. My heart feels your words are true, yet my head is not able to believe it.

_And I take it just a little bit. I hold my breath and count to ten. I’ve been waiting for a chance to let you in._

I’ve tried so many times, to finally open up and pour out my heart. I tried the night we walked hand in hand through the park, all smiles. The night was warm but the breeze was cool and you were so tightly against me I nearly felt invincible. Until a girl you used to date showed up, seemingly perplexed that you were with someone new…someone like me. How can someone like you, ever be with someone like me? This can’t be real.

So I faltered.

_If I just breathe, let it fill the space between, I’ll know everything is alright. Breathe, every little piece of me, you’ll see, everything is alright…if I just breathe._

I take a deep breath and glance at you once more before turning my eyes back to the road. 

~

 

**-Clarke-**

~ 

_Well it’s all so overrated. You’re not saying how you feel, so you end up watching chances fade and wondering what’s real._

I feel your eyes on me, even when you think I’m not paying any attention. I’ve always felt the way your eyes take me in. They consume me and hold me protectively. I’ve always loved the way it feels. I need the way that feels. Always.

_And I give it just a little time. I wonder if you realize I’ve been waiting till I see it in your eyes._

I don’t want to push you. I want it to be your choice and on your terms, when you are the most comfortable, to be able to confide in me. I want you to bare your heart and soul to me, knowing that I will protect both with everything I am for the rest of our lives. I can see it, the moments I know are coming and you’re so close to breaking down that last wall, and then something stops you and I see the pieces falling right back into place; standing between us yet again.

_If I just breathe and let it fill the space between, I’ll know everything is alright. Breathe, every little piece of me, you’ll see, everything is alright…if I just breathe._

I’ve learned a lot about patience when I met you, but never more than the moment I realized I was in love with you and knew I would wait for eternity to keep you in my life. I can only wonder how I can show you this, how can I prove this to you?

~

 

**-Lexa-**

 ~

_Shall I whisper in the dark?_

There are nights when we’re lying close together and I hold you in my arms that I can’t stop my soft whispers that unload my hurts into the dark, caressing your soft hair with my breath.

_Hoping you hear me?_

Sometimes I think maybe you hear me and keep quiet, knowing that I’m not ready to face these fears in the light of day with you, but in the darkness, held in each others arms, my fears are a little quieter and I am a little stronger.

~

 

**-Clarke-**

~

_Do you hear me?_

In the darkest hour of the night I wonder if you feel me tighten my hold on your lithe body, burying my nose into your skin and breathing you in. Do you feel the breaths of my whispers, as I express my love and assure you that no matter what you tell me, no matter what you feel, that I will always be here for you? 

_If I just breath, let it fill the space between, I’ll know everything is alright. Breathe, every little piece of me, you’ll see, everything is alright…if I just breathe._

 

Everything is alright.

If we just breathe.

~


End file.
